Colonial Mercury Class Battlestar
Name: Mercury Craft: Colonial Military Mercury Class Battlestar Type: Carrier / Battleship Scale: Capital Length: 1.789.8 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 1,900; skeleton: 190/+10 Passengers: 10,000 Cargo Capacity: 28,500 metric tons Consumables: 20 months Jump Drive: x410 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 5 Hull: 8D Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Weapons *'640 Heavy Point-Defense Autocannons' : Fire Arc: 320 dual turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: Automated: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Damage: 6D *'60 Primary Assault Railguns' : Fire Arc: 4 forward, 28 dual turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-13/26/53 Damage: 7D *'24 Heavy Missile Systems' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 11 port, 11 starboard Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Scale: capital Space Range: 1-13/27/53 Damage: 8D *'24 Nuclear Missile Systems' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 11 port, 11 starboard Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Scale: capital Space Range: 1-17/33/67 Damage: 10D Complement: *Viper MK VII Fighter: 100 *Raptor Class Multipurpose Ship: 25 *Assorted Craft: 12 Description: The twelve Mercury Class Battlestars are the largest and most powerful Colonial warships ever built and are the penultimate expression of Colonial design philosophy. The first of class, the Battlestar Mercury was completed roughly twenty years after the conclusion of the First Cylon War, and took roughly nine years to build. The Mercury Class can be divided into two subgroups, the first consisting of Mercury, Triton, and Columbia; the latter comprised of the remaining nine, epitomized by Pegasus. While all twelve Mercury class Battlestars have been updated and upgraded over their service lives, the latter group incorporates advances in electronics, armor protection, and internal modifications which allowed highly specialized small-craft construction facilities to be shipped, greatly extending the endurance and flexibility of the Battlestar Group. Quirks/Special Characteristics: Unlike their sisters, Mercury, Triton, and Solaria lack the ability to manufacture Vipers and other small craft, and have one less point of armor than their sisters. Mercury Class are fitted with four landing bays, with each landing pod having two flight decks-one running parallel to the ship’s line of flight, the other inverted beneath it. Special elevators and airlocks bring embarked craft into sync with the ship’s gravity as they are transported to the hangar deck. As the pain of lessons learned in the first Cylon War began to fade (and military budgets were slashed), the Colonial Fleet began looking for savings in manpower and began re-automating Colonial warships. The Mercury Class Battlestars were fitted with an integrated command and control suite allowing a 50% reduction in crew size over a similarly sized Minerva Class Battlestar. The savings in manpower and reduced habitability requirements allowed internal space to be converted to workshops, magazines, storage, and tylium bunkerage, and granted a much extended range and endurance. Mercury Class vessels are fitted with an elaborate security system which uses card access to sensitive areas including (but not limited to) the CIC, Engineering, Magazines, and Flag Quarters. Source: *Battlestar Galactica Wiki: Mercury class battlestar *Battlestar Galactica Thin Blue Line Corebook (page 95) *thedemonapostle